A polymerizable liquid crystal composition is useful as a constituent member of an optically anisotropic body, and the optically anisotropic body has been applied to various liquid crystal displays, for example, as a polarizing film or a phase difference film. The polarizing film or the phase difference film is obtained by heating a polymerizable liquid crystal composition in a state where the polymerizable liquid crystal composition is applied onto a base material and aligned by an alignment film or the like, or irradiating the polymerizable liquid crystal composition with active energy rays to cure the polymerizable liquid crystal composition. In addition, the obtained optically anisotropic body is required to have satisfactory scratch resistance. As a method for obtaining an optically anisotropic body to which scratch resistance is imparted, a method for coating a phase difference film with a hard coat layer has been suggested (PTL 1). However, in the method for coating a phase difference film with a hard coat layer, there is a problem in that use of the method leads to an increase in film thickness and cost, or insufficient adhesion between the phase difference film and the hard coat layer. Also, it has been reported that if the polymerizable liquid crystal composition containing a polyfunctional polymerizable compound is used, an optically anisotropic body having excellent scratch resistance is obtained. However, hardening shrinkage is considerable depending on the type of the polymerizable compound to be used, and adhesion between a base material layer and an optically anisotropic body layer or adhesion between the optically anisotropic body layer and an upper layer thereof is insufficient (PTL 2).
As from the above, in the case where the polymerizable liquid crystal composition is made into an optically anisotropic body, a development of the polymerizable liquid crystal composition being excellent in scratch resistance and adhesion with other layers has been demanded.